Souvenir
by Aegami
Summary: Hey ! Non je ne suis pas morte mais comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai eu une grosse baisse d'inspiration, et d'envie d'écrire tout simplement. J'avais commencé ce texte il y a des mois et j'ai eu envie de le finir sur un coup de tête :) Il peut être considéré comme la suite de la bad end du "Dernier Tweet" ou pris comme un texte à part. Bonne lecture :)


Alors, juste avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que les petits paragraphes en italiques sont les paroles d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup "Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps" de David Hallyday, donc libre à vous de l'écouter en lisant mais je vous conseille de les lire comme un poème :)

Mon souffle formait une fine brume dans la fraicheur du soir. Je relevai légèrement la tête, regardant les arbres s'agiter au rythme du vent tandis que les bourrasques fouettaient ma peau mouillée. L'eau ruisselait sur mon visage, mais était-ce la pluie ? Ou bien mes larmes, intarissables ? Les deux étaient indissociables de toute façon.

Un oiseau au loin, bravant la tempête, attira mon attention. Il était si beau, si libre... J'aurais aimé pouvoir m'envoler comme lui, loin de toute cette souffrance.

 _Je reste  
Avec mes souvenirs  
Ces morceaux de passé  
Comme un miroir en éclats de verre  
Mais à quoi ça sert_

J'attrapai mes lunettes et les essuyai les gouttes sur ma chemise noire.

Noir... tout était si sombre, si obscur. Le ciel pleurait avec nous et les éclairs faisaient écho aux sanglots incessants. Je regardais fixement devant moi, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de cette boite en bois, tandis que le froid m'envahissait.

 _Ce que j'voulais te dire  
Reste sur des pages blanches  
Sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait  
C'était juste hier_

Il ne pouvait pas être mort de toute façon, pas vrai ? Il était dans son appartement, tournant une autre vidéo avec son humour et sa bonne humeur habituels. Il allait arriver ici à tout moment et nous dire que tout ceci n'est qu'une immense blague. Je le savais. Je le sentais. Il avait toute la vie devant lui, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

Pas vrai ?

 _Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_ _  
De te dire tout c'que je t'aime  
Et tout c'que tu me manques_

Pas vrai ? PAS VRAI ? Mais bien sur que non, il ne reviendrait pas ! Il était mort bordel. MORT ! Pourquoi se voiler la face ? Il était mort par ma faute.

Ma. Putain. De. Faute.

La rage me tordait l'estomac. Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour qu'il revienne ? Je suis prêt à tout. Je veux réparer mon erreur. Je ne crois pas en Dieu, mais s'il y a ne serait-ce qu'une seule divinité en ce monde je la supplie à genoux. Faites le revenir, il ne méritait pas ça... C'est ma faute...

S'il vous plait...

 _On devrait toujours dire avant  
L'importance que les gens prennent  
Tant qu'il est encore temps  
Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

Je vais devenir quoi moi maintenant ? Sans lui... ? Je regarde une nouvelle fois les personnes présentes à côtés de moi. Toute cette peine, cette incompréhension, cette haine. Nous sommes tous ensemble, pourtant je me sens seul, tellement seul. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien, il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu lui dire. Je voulais me faire pardonner, je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant... Je vais faire quoi tout seul, avec tous ces remords et ces regrets que je ne pourrai jamais combler.

 _Toi qui m'as tout appris  
Et m'as tant donné  
C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais  
Et me sentais fier_

Je regardais cette boite d'un regard vide. Les larmes elles même s'étaient arrêtées. Je ne ressentais rien. A cet instant précis, la mort ou la vie m'importaient peu. L'un menait à l'autre de toute façon. Et que pouvait-on y faire ? Rien. Le monde se serait écroulé devant mes yeux que je n'y aurais pas accordé plus d'importance.

 _Pourquoi sans prévenir  
Un jour tout s'arrête  
Et vous laisse encore plus seul sur terre  
Sans savoir quoi faire_

Mais il faut que je continue à vivre n'est ce pas ? C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Lui n'a pas eu la force de vivre en ce monde, je le ferai pour nous deux. Je vivrai toujours avec cette douleur au fond de moi, mais c'est ce qui nous construit. Je l'ai abandonné, mais je n'abandonnerai plus. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur.

 _On devrait toujours dire avant  
L'importance que les gens prennent  
Tant qu'il est encore temps  
Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

Pour lui.

Pour toi, mon ami.

Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est agréable d'en recevoir un), que ce soit autant en positif qu'en négatif !


End file.
